This section describes the Administrative and Educational Core of a proposed P60 center addressing "Antisocial Drug Dependence: Genetics and Treatment". The center draws together an interdisciplinary group of clinicians, behavioral geneticists, and molecular biologists on two campuses of the University of Colorado. The main assurances of collaboration in this center are the strong overlap of faculty on different components and the scientific and conceptual interdependence of our research projects. However, this Core will assure that the group actually does interact as a center. Faculty for the Core are the Center Director (Crowley) and Co-Director (DeFries), who respectively direct the Addiction Research and Treatment Service (ARTS) and the Institute for Behavioral Genetics (BG). The Core's specific aims are to support (1) productive interdisciplinary research addressing the unifying thesis of this center. (2) A center Executive Committee of PI's from each core or component, which is responsible for advising the Center Director and Co-Director on all scientific, educational, and administrative matters. This committee has real functions and fiscal power. (3) A Scientific Advisory Board will annually review the progress of the center. Its advice to the PI and Co-PI will directly impact allocation of funds to assure maximum productivity. (4) A Speaker Series of distinguished outside researchers. (5) An educational program for fellow scientists, post-doctoral fellows, resident physicians, medical and graduate students, outside health-care professionals, and the general public. This Core will establish a post-doctoral training program. Our faculty will use P60 funds for education of the general public through a new website, "town-meeting" sessions, and media contacts. The Core also will organize two small-national meetings of clinical researchers, geneticists, and ethicists to address crucial issues in the study of "Antisocial Drug Dependence: Genetics and Treatment".